The Age Of Apocalypse
by En Sabah Nur
Summary: X-Men: Evolution version of the Age of Apocalpyse. In the 70's a man named Charles Xavier was killed by a madman, his friend Erik Lenshire took up his dream of a world where Mutants & Humans could live in a world together, Then Apocalypse came. Now the X
1. History

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well actually I own The Dark Man, but nothing else.  
  
America is Dead. What sits in its place is a gangrenous wound of a nation -- the American dream of the creature Apocalypse.  
  
Background: In Israel during the 1970's a mad man by the name of Legion attempted to kill Erik Magnus Lenshire, a mutant that would one day come to be known as Magneto. A violent battle erupted involving Magnus, his friend Charles Xavier, and four other mysterious mutants against Legion. At the end of the Battle Legion moved in for the killing blow against Magnus, but Xavier stopped him by sacrificing his own life. That's when it all went to hell, Magnus remembered Legion's last words being "Daddy..." before him and three of the other mutants disappeared. One was left, a man of African decent, with a M tattooed over his right eye.  
  
Background info:  
  
X-Men: Xavier once had a dream, a dream where Humans and Mutants could live in peace. In this Age, it is a dream that will never happen. Magnus, taking up the name Magneto swore on Xavier's grave that his dream would not be in Vain. Then Apocalypse came. Magneto struck out at Apocalypse and formed the X-men. The first few that he gathered were Rogue, the woman who would become his wife; Quicksilver, his son; Scarlet Witch, his Daughter; Victor Creed, the Sabertooth a former Horseman of Apocalypse; Gambit, a thief; and Caine Marco, Xavier's half brother, and the Juggernaut. Over time this team broke up a bit and changed, Gambit, who had fallen in love with Rogue, Magneto's wife, left and founded the X- ternals, a team of thieves; and Caine Marco left as well, saying that Magneto didn't have the guts to make sure his brother's dream would become a reality. Eventually he built up the X-men that exist today by adding these members: Storm, a weather witch who is fanatically devoted to Xavier's dream, due to the fact that Xavier saved her life in Cairo when she was a child; Morph, a shape shifter; Iceman, whom Magneto saved from The Beast's lab; SunSpot, the sole survivor of Japan, which Apocalypse and Holocaust turned into radioactive slag; Nightcrawler, a teleporting mutant from Avalon; Blink, who was saved by Creed when she was a child; and finally Wild Child, who came from the latter stage of the Weapon X project. Together they stand against Apocalypse, They are the X-MEN.  
  
Brotherhood of Mutants: Where the X-Men hold themselves' to an ideal, the Brotherhood of Mutants believe in actions before words. They commonly attack "holding pens", Infinite processing plants, research labs, human death camps, and other such areas. They were born shortly after Apocalypse war began, led by Lance Alvers, the Avalanche, and Kitty Pryde-Rasputin, the Shadowcat. Lance and Kitty escaped when the war reached their town after watching everyone they knew get slaughtered, in their travels they met Sam, or Cannonball, and Paige Gunthrie, or Husk, who were also on the run, they teamed up for survival, and called themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants. Eventually a former member of the X- ternals, a mutant by the name Todd Tolansky, or the Toad, who was a master hacker and lock pick, he never said why he left Gambit's lot. While on the run they met Piotr Rasputin, the Colossus, who could turn his skin into metal, who was searching for his missing sister. After liberating a "holding pen" two women joined up, Polaris, who had a power similar to Magneto's, only less powerful due to The Beast, and Magna, who could become flame, she had her powers boasted by The Beast. Eventually Kitty and Piotr fell in love and married, shortly afterward, Lance and Polaris fell in love, saying that they will marry when Apocalypse is dead. Together they work to bring down Apocalypse and make the world a safe place for all living things.  
  
The X-ternals: Thieves, that's what they are, period. But damn good Thieves at that, and dedicated to Apocalypse down fall. They were brought together by Gambit after he left the X-Men, and they became a family, and one of the closest allies of the X-Men there is in the world. The mutants that Gambit brought together were a rebellious, ill tempered, often times violent, but have proved to be loyal to a fault. Just as in the days of the old Thieves Guild, their true names are never spoken aloud. Their team members are: Gambit, Jubilee, Spyke, Longshot, Maverick, and Bomber (A/N: That's Boom Boom, I felt that name didn't sound right for the Age of Apocalypse, so I changed it). Some members are even related to members of the X-Men, such as Spyke, who is the nephew of Storm, and Maverick is connected to Creed and Wild Child through the Weapon X program. They are masters of their trade, and disturbingly loyal, almost to the point of being able to block telepaths, but they have been known to put up an abnormal amount of resistance through force of will alone.  
  
Force X: Hate. Pure and Simple. They Hate Apocalypse, They Hate The Beast, They Hate the World. They will see Apocalypse and his minions fall if its the last thing they'll do. For Them, its that simple. This really isn't a group per say, more along the lines of a movement. It was founded by a powerful telepath by the name of Exodus, who declared he would see the Horseman of Famine: Mesmero dead. After Mesmero was killed in a skirmish with The Dark Man's forces in South America, Exodus was lost, and had didn't know what would give is life meaning anymore, then he met Caine Marco, and was giving a new purpose: Destroy the one who sent Mesmero, the one called Apocalypse. Caine was the Unstoppable Juggernaut, a being who's natural mutant abilities were augmented by a mystic ruby, which Marco had implanted in his chest so no one could strip him of his powers, his strength and near invulnerability. Marco and Exodus soon gathered followers to their cause, three former mercenaries: Scrambler, Domino, and Copy Cat. The are close allies with the X-Men, due to Marco's desire to see Xavier's dream a reality. But, when it comes to Force X, only one thing is certain: Stay Out Of Their Way.  
  
The Hellfire Club: In every war there are those who attempt to play both sides. Remain neutral, while helping each side. Meet the Hellfire Club: Those who believe that they can come out of this war on top. Run by the mysterious Sebastiann Shaw, it has four of the most powerful telepaths in the world. It also owns the safe haven run by Angel, Heaven. The Hellfire Club was once a playground for the rich and famous, now it serves as a safe haven for those wishing to escape Apocalypse's Genetic War. The upper echelon of the Hellfire Club is made up of Sebastian Shaw, The Black King; Karma, The Black Queen and a telepath; Angel, the White King; Emma Frost, The White Queen and a telepath; Psylocke, a telepathic assassin, and Angel's lover; Arcade, a technical genius but he's human; and Mastermind, a powerful telepath. Where their true loyalties lie no one but themselves know.  
  
The Renegades: What can be said about the Renegades, except that they follow no one but themselves. They are close allies of the Brotherhood of Mutants. They attack at random and no one but themselves know where they will attack next. They're a were once nothing more than a group of small time rogues, not wanting to join up with any one group, they banded together, and avoided the infinite patrols. That changed when a powerful mutant called Empath came to them. Very little is known about Empath, except that he wants revenge on Sinister and The Beast for some reason. Together, Empath, Chamber, Skin, Dazzler, and Rictor are the Renegades, and they fight Apocalypse, in a very chaotic and random way.  
  
Weapon X: Once a group of elite super soldiers from Canada, now it is the code name for a man named Logan. Logan recently rescued Jean Grey, they both were once members of the X-Men, but Logan quit when he had enough of Magneto when Jean Grey was captured by Sinister for reasons unknown. Logan left and made his way from Magneto's hidden stronghold to Apocalypse Island, what used to be Manhattan, in order to rescue Jean. He managed to rescue her from The Beast's lab, however it cost him his left hand. Now Logan, or Weapon X, and Jean Grey have disappeared, and it is believed that they are some where is Europe at the moment.  
  
The Horsemen: The Four Horseman of Apocalypse, his four chief generals, they are in charge of everything, and report to Apocalypse alone. They hold the titles of Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death. The current Horsemen are not the ones that Apocalypse started his war off with. There were two previous Horseman of Famine before the current one, the first was Mesmero, who was killed by an individual known as Blade while invading South America, the second was killed by Rogue of the X-Men, she had the gift of flight, super strength, and near invulnerability, in his rage Apocalypse had her name erased from the histories. Victor Creed was also a former Horseman, War to be exact, but he defected to the X-Men when ordered to kill a small child. The current Horseman are Abyss, the Horseman of Famine; Holocaust, the Horseman of War; Mr. Sinister, the Horseman of Pestilence, and Death, the Horseman of Death.  
  
The Human High Council: The Human leaders, and the leaders of the Human resistance. Their current headquarters is in Big Ben in London, England. They were forced to move there when Apocalypse bombed their former headquarters, Paris, along with the rest of France into the Atlantic. The husband of the current leader, Moria Trask, died in the bombing of Paris, but not before inventing the Sentinels. The Council is currently Moria Trask, Henry Gyrich, Victor Von Doom, Robert Kelly, Duncan Matthews, Norman Osbourne, and Steve Rogers. They use the Sentinels to patrol the borders of the Human lands. They have watched Africa become a war zone, South America become oppressed by a mysterious entity called the Dark Man, North America become Apocalypse's land. They would die before any other continent falls.  
  
There are many others, such as Hank McCoy, The Beast, is Sinister's prime scientist who has tried to surpass even his masters work, he's cruel and very deadly; a mutant called Destiny, who rules over the land of Avalon, where humans and Mutants live in peace; Sinister's adopted sons, Cyclops and Havok; Apocalypse main assault team, Factor X which is made up of Cyclops, Havok, Banshee, and Elisabeth Gunthrie (the cousin of Sam and Paige Gunthrie of the Brotherhood of Mutants). There are countless other mutants who work for Apocalypse, mainly as his Prelates, who lead the Infinites, who are Apocalypse's shock troops created in Holocaust's processing plant from captured humans.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Story shall begin soon... 


	2. Alpha

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well actually I own The Dark Man, but nothing else.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Seattle, Washington  
  
A man is climbs up a mountain of dead bodies, trying to reach the road. He remembers a time when it was raining in Seattle all the time, its not at the moment, but the man wished it was, yeah it would make is climb harder but at least it would cut the stench. When he reached the top, he stood up and walk when a small girl ran up to him crying, she grabbed him and said while crying "help me, there after me."  
  
As soon as she finished talking the a group of infinite's walked up, then one of them started to speak, "There she is Prelate Unis, the girl that escaped from the pen."  
  
"I can see that you idiot, and it looks like she found a friend. I thought I told you to scan." Prelate Unis said.  
  
"I did sir, I can't pick him up on the scanner, it must be a mechanical problem." The Infinte said.  
  
"Fool, don't blame your equipment for your own stupidity," Unis said, then he chrushed the Infinite's skull with a force feild. "And you, I will deal with you now flatscan," Unis said to the man. Unis lashed out at the man with a force feild in his midsection, causing the man to hunch over in pain, then he stood up straight and and looked at Unis.  
  
The man said as soon as he finished standing up in vaoice of age and experience, "If you like your force feild so much, take it back." The man then fired an energy blast at Unis, who barely got a force field up around himself before the energy bolt hit him. The man thought he could her a faint "no" come from the girl that was now hiding behind him.  
  
Unis yelled out in suprise, "Your a mutant! Kill the traitor, NOW!!"  
  
And that was when a near by wall exploded and a man in red armor said, "You know, we traitors like to stick together."  
  
Unis, now in a rage yelled, "IT'S THE X-MEN, KILL THEM!!!"  
  
The man and the small child backed off as Unis and his Infinites attacked the X-men. The X-men were out numbered at least two to one, but tey didn't mind. Storm called down lightning killing one of the Infinites instantly. Creed and Wild Child attacked like savage animals, and a while a plea for mercy from Blink, the youngest X-man in the team may have weaken Creed's heart, it didn't weaken Rogue's, as she punched an Infinite as hard as she could, in fact the only thing that stopped him from reaching the Pacific, which was many miles away, was a very sudden stop, provided by Morph. When an Infinitw attempter to sneak up on Rogue, nightcrawler teleported on top of him and broke his neck. Quicksilver was fighting several of the Infinites at once, and winning. Sunspot, the newest member of the X-men stood off and incinerated any Infinite that came near him. Magneto was also standing apart from the fight.  
  
Suddenly a gun was at Magneto's head and Unis spook to Magneto, "Don''t move and don't even think of using your powers, its a plastic gun, and the bullets are made of a special material, not metal, so don't move, don't blink, don't even breath," the gun was now no more than an inch from touching Magneto's helmet. Magneto was absolutely still, Unis continued by saying, "Your coming with me or I swear your dead, now call off your X-Men."  
  
Magneto said one word, "No."  
  
Unis replied to that by saying, "then your dead.... What the? I can't pull the trigger, its cold, I'm cold!... NOOOOooooo" Unis stopped at that point because he shattered, literally. The X-men finished with the Infinite's at that moment.  
  
Iceman stood behind the shattered corpse of Unis and said, "You know I'm not always going to be here to save you, you really have to give up on this death wish you got boss."  
  
"I don't have a death wish, Pietro could have stopped the bullets with ease," Magneto said as he walked over to the cliff of bodies that the man had just climbed up on and looked at a sea of bodies. Magneto continued by saying, "Look at this, I had a dear, close freind once, he had a dream, a dream where humans and mutants could live together in peace and harmony. His name was Charles Xavier, and imagine him looking down from heaven and crying at what the world has become, at how his dream died in an instant so long ago."  
  
"Father," Quicksilver, who was Magneto's son said, "His dream hasn't died, not while you continue to believe in it."  
  
"But it has died, I failed him, come I wish to speak of this no more, let us see who this stranger is," Magneto said and then walked off.  
  
A few moments later the Magneto was standing before the man, who still had the young girl with him. The man looked at the girl, then at Magneto and yelled as he grabbed Magneto, "YOU! Its you fault! You let him die! Its all your fault!" At that point the hood fell off his head, behind Magneto's helmet a sudden look of recognition breifly passed over his face, but no one else had seen it.  
  
Magneto said sleep, and waved his hand, and the strange man passed out.  
  
"How did you do that?" Creed asked.  
  
"I slowed the flow blood to his brain." Magneto said.  
  
"You can do that?" Creed asked.  
  
"There is iron in the blood," Magneto said.  
  
"Do ya know him?" Rogue asked her husband with her southern accent.  
  
"No, never seen him before in my life," Magneto lied, "lets get back to the Mansion before any more patrols arrive."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Beast's lab on Apocalypse Island  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! IT HURTS!!" Fred Dukes cries as he struggles against the bonds that hold him.  
  
"Calm down mister Dukes. Anything I do to you can only be an improvement." A gruff voice says. Before the speaker has any chance to continue, the bonds snap, and a very, very large Fred Dukes jumps into the air, attempting to crush his tormentor. Before he gets the chance however, a wave of Cosmic Energy strikes him, sending him flying into the machinery that once held him in place. "Ah, Mister Dukes, allow me to introduce you to Mister Alex Summers. Or as we like to call him, Havok, as in mayhem, destruction of property, etc, etc."  
  
"God, Beast what have you done to him." Alex says as he unleashed another blast that Fred shrugs off after it carves into Fred's shoulder. "His speed and dexterity. How can something that big move that way." His Cosmic blasts slice into their target but not stopping him.  
  
"BUTCHER!" Fred screams as he leaps into the air again intent on crushing both Beast and Havok. This time a beam of red crimson energy slams into him, tearing him in half.  
  
"That's what I want to know, McCoy!" The beam originator says as the two halves fall to the ground with a sicking thud. "You know there is no Genetic testing allowed during the 'Kelly Pact!'"  
  
"Well Cyclops, In order for Mother McCoy to have the ablity to make better Infinites, he needs to break a few dozen or so eggs." Beast replies as he throws the torn pieces of Fred Dukes into a large vat filled with a green fluid and body parts.  
  
"Damn it Beast, cut this bullshit or I'll report you to Sinister." Scott screams as he leaves the wrecked lab.  
  
"What's his problem?" Beast asks Havok, who just scowls in the direction of the leaving Prelate.  
  
"Thats what I'd like to know," Havok says after Cyclops left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ruins of Bayville, Xavier Mansion  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" Magneto asked as he walked into the room where the stranger is being held.  
  
"He's been awake for some time, he's rambling on about some guy called Legion and someone killing Xavier. And about the world not being "our world" because time was warped, it was just nonsense." Wanda Maximoff, Magneto's daughter, told her father.  
  
That was when the stranger looked up and at Magneto. Magneto said when he noticed the stranger looking at him, "What is your name stranger, and how is time warped?"  
  
"I am called Bishop, and time is warped because Xavier is dead, he was meant to live." The Sranger said.  
  
Magneto waited a moment before asking, "And how is Xavier being dead end up warping time?"  
  
Bishop replied by saying, "None of this would have happened if Xavier would have lived."  
  
Magneto was silent, Wanda said "What?!? How can one person change all this?"  
  
After several minutes, Magneto said, "Wanda, go and assemble the X-Men, we are going to see if what this man has to say is true or not. I am going to go and see my Rogue and Charles."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Heart of Apocalypse's stronghold, a lone robed figure walks unafraid in a place few would dare to walk. Two Madri guards attempt to stop him, but they are killed before they can move against him, and the robed man walks right into Apocalypse's inner chamber.  
  
A booming voice, a voice wich thunder would envy says, "So, Dark Man, you finally decide to visit me, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
A low hissing voice, a voice filled with hate and evil, replies "Its been several centuries since last I saw you, I felt we sould speak again, Apocalypse."  
  
"About what?" Apocalypse asked.  
  
"How is your war against the humans coming?" The Dark Man asked.  
  
"Slowly, those sentinels of theres make it almost impossible to gain a foothold or infiltrate. Those damned sentinals attack a mutant on sight, and their sensors detect mutantion." Apocalypse said.  
  
"A pity, did you like my gift?" The Dark Man asked.  
  
"Yes, it was most informative, I sent Death on a mission regarding it almost immediately" Apocalypse said.  
  
"Good, well I must take my leave, farewell Apocalypse," The Dark Man said as he left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
In distant space, not even in this galaxy, a wave of crystalization energy is sweeping across space. It is headed toward a little blue planet in the Milky Way galaxy. A little blue planet called- Earth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued 


	3. Alpha part 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well actually I own The Dark Man, but nothing else.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Xavier Mansion  
  
Magneto walked into the nursery that was in the mansion, and see's Rogue playing with Charles Lenshire, Rogue and Magneto's son. He watches from the door as Rogue picks Charles up and puts him in his crib. Then Magneto walks up behind and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rogue, watching her son fall asleep, says to Magneto "Erik, he wants me to touch him, he wants to feel my skin, but ah can't."  
  
Erik replied to that by saying, "One day we will find a way for you to touch him, just like you can touch me."  
  
At that Rogue turned around and kissed her husband, then said "Ah know, ah know, but still..."  
  
After Rogue's voice trailed off and they just stood there in silence holding each other.  
  
(A/N: Magneto is able to generate a very thin magnetic shield around himself, allowing him and Rogue to touch without her absorbing his psyche. However Rogue can't touch anyone else, not even their infant son.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A short time later  
  
The X-Men, as called by Magneto stand in the court yard in the Ruins of Xavier Mansion, Bishop is also there. Then Magneto and Rogue walk in. After a moment of silence, Magneto began to speak, "This man, his name is Bishop, and he claims that all of this is wrong, that none of this was meant to occur, and I fear that he may be telling the truth more than that he was sent here by Apocalypse, unfortunately, since we lost Jean, we have been lacking a telepath. However, we may have another option."  
  
A sudden look of realization passed over Rogue's face and she said "No..."  
  
"Rogue we need you too, only for an instant, so you can see if he is telling the truth or not, I can buffer you with my powers, it would also allow me to see what you see." Magneto said to his wife.  
  
"All right, but just for an instant." Rogue said.  
  
Bishop stood there perfectly still as Rogue and Magneto walked up to him, Magneto raised some kind of magnetic buffer around the three as Rogue took off her glove and touched Bishop's forehead. Flashes of images entered the minds of Rogue, Bishop, and Magneto, images of the Xavier mansion, images of a bald man in a wheelchair teaching mutants to control their powers, images of a world where humans and mutants live side by side, images of a world without Apocalypse, images of a world where Magneto is considered a villian, and then images of a battle between Magneto and some other mutant over Israel. As this was going on no one noticed the shadowed figure in the shadows till he leaped out of the shadows and interupted what was going on.  
  
The man held Rogue who was still weak from the experience and said in a Cajun accent, "Chere are you alright?"  
  
As soon as he finished talking, Creed grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up into the air, Creed then said with a growl, "What are you doing here Cajun?"  
  
"Its ok Victor, I summoned Gambit here, I now believe that Bishop is telling the truth, and as such we have work to do. Nightcrawler, I need you to find your mother, Mystique, and Destiny, I feel we may need them. Gambit, I need you to steal something, from Death, we will discuss that in private later. Creed, Blink, and Wild Child, I need you to go to Boston and find the Brotherhood, tell them we need to find Illyana, now it's top prority, Know-it-all told me she may powers of the chrono variety. Storm, Pietro, I need you to find Marco and his team. Wanda, I want you to go to see Angel and the Hellfire club, we'll need all the information they can gather. Now, go, we have a lot of work to do." Magneto said. Nightcrawler teleported away, leaving a slight smell of brimstone, and Blink opened a sparial portal for the other teams, then she, Creed, and Wild Child set off on their own.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Brotherhood of Mutants Headquarters, Boston, Mass  
  
Avalanche, Shadowcat, Cannonball, Husk, Toad, Colossus, Magma, and Polaris are sitting around a planning table, preparing to strike out against one of Apocalypse's breeding pens. Then a black hole appears in the center of the room, and three figures step out. They are Creed, Blink, and Wild Child of the X-Men. The Brotherhood quickly rises to their feet is suprise.  
  
"What The!?!" Avalanche yells as the three X-Men appear in his living room.  
  
That is when Creed starts to talk, "Magneto sent us, we have urgent news." After he said that, Creed went on to explain the Bishop situation, and that Magneto feels that we may need Illyana, Colossus's sister.  
  
Shadowcat spoke up next, "So, all of this wasn't suppost to happen? No Apocalypse, none of this!"  
  
"So we need to find my sister? Why does Magneto need Illyana?" Colossus asked in his heavy Russian Accent.  
  
Creed responded by saying, "Magneto had Know-it-all hack into Apocalypse's data banks a while back, and search for any mutant with a chrono variant powers, even if it's somebody who has not yet manifested powers. The search comes up with only one possible candidate - Illyana Rasputin."  
  
"WHAT!" Colossus yelled.  
  
"I thought Apocalypse ordered all mutants with the ablity to time travel killed, so no one could go back in time and stop him...," As Polaris said this her eyes widened in utter shock, "My God, thats what your planning to do!"  
  
"Do we have any idea where she is being held?" Husk asked  
  
Blink spoke up next, "On our last mission, we were able to find out that she is being held in a holding pen some where near what used to be Miami, I can gate you there if you want."  
  
Avalanche spoke up next "Yeah, we want it."  
  
"Good, after you get her, come to the old Xavier Mansion in Bayville." Creed said.  
  
After that, Blink opened a dimensional portal to Miami and sent the Brotherhood through, then , once they were there, she closed it, then opened one to the Mansion.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Xavier Mansion  
  
"You want us to do WHAT!" Gambit yelled when he heard what Magneto wanted him to. "It's suicide!!"  
  
"Look, Remy, according to Bishop's memories, we may need a shard of something called the M'Kraan Crystal, what ever that is, and me and Magneto recently learned from a reliable source that Death recently returned from a mission that involved it. So we need you to get aboard Death's ship and steal the shard." Rogue said.  
  
"And if we can get the shard, we may be able to stop all of this from happening in the first place, so it won't be suicide, because none of this would have happened." Magneto added  
  
"Fine, I'll take my team, and we will get the shard, where is Death?" Gambit asked.  
  
"He is in orbit of the earth, holding over Apocalypse Island, at the moment." Magneto said.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get my team ready, then we will be off, I won't want to, but I'll have to see Fatale. This won't be easy." Gambit said as he left.  
  
"It never is," Rogue whispers as Gambit leaves. -------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ruins of Washington D.C.  
  
Caine Marco, the Juggernaut, was sitting in a the remains of the white house smoking a cigar. Exodus and Domino are in what used to be the Oval Office, which is now there bedroom, and Scrambler and CopyCat have gone off to where every they go to "sleep." That was his team, Force X, they enjoyed themselves like the world would end tomorrow, when in fact, for them, it ended years ago.  
  
Caine was attempting to relax when one person ran right infront of him and another flew in through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Hello Peitro, Ororo," Caine said in a deep voice.  
  
"Hey Marco," Quicksilver said.  
  
"What does Magneto want?" Exodus said as he walked in, Domino right behind him.  
  
"Magneto sent us to get you, he plans on taking Apocalypse out." Storm said.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Domino said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Heaven "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Heaven, a place that is free of the horrid war outside, I am your host, Angel." Warren Wothington III said as he slowly descended to the floor and into the loving arms of the assassin Psylocke. Thats when some one tapped Psylocke on the shoulder, causing the telepath to jump due to shock.  
  
"What the? Who are you? How did you sneak up on me? It's impossible to sneak up on a telepath!" Psylocke asked the woman dressed in Red. Thats when Warren laughed. Psylocke scowled at him and said, "And what is so funny?"  
  
Warren answered by saying, "Psylocke, allow me to introduce Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, she has the power to alter probablity feilds, she can turn the impossible into the certain, so she can sneak up on a telepath, by raising the probability that you won't detect her, it makes her a very good spy."  
  
Wanda finally spoke up, "I didn't sneak up on you, I just needed to speak with your boy toy here." This time Psylocke laughed, and Warren blushed.  
  
That is when several people look up and start to speak, "Look Sentinals," "Why don't they attack?" "Energy Sheild?" "Secret deal with the Human High Council?" The thoughts and rumors continued to go on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
The Horseman of Pestilence, Mr. Sinister, and his adopted son, Prelate Cyclops, are walking along a parapet near The Statue of Apocalypse.  
  
"Look Scott, I have to go away for a time, and I don't know when I will be able to return," Sinister said to his son.  
  
"Why father, where are you going?" Cyclops asked Sinister.  
  
"I can't tel you that, for if Apocalypse found out, well it would not be good." Sinister said as he walked to a teleportation pad and disappeared. Leaving Cyclops alone to ponder his thoughts.  
  
"Whats going on?" A confused Cyclops said to no one. He then noticed several small figures flying off in the distance, "hmm, sentinals, what are they doing here?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued 


	4. The Brotherhood of Mutants' Mission

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well actually I own The Dark Man, but nothing else.  
  
A/N the next several chapters are not going to be in sequencial order, but simultaniously. Each Chapter will occure near the same time as the previous chapter, for example, the Brotherhood action and the X-ternal action will be going on at the same time but will be seperate chapters. Each Chapter will focus on one group. All the divergent story lines will meet in a later chapter. And now on with the show, er, story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the ruins of Miami, Florida.  
  
Once, hundreds of people flocked here to escape from communist Cuba, that fact is no longer true. When Apocalypse came, after conquering America and Canada, he turned his attention south. Cuba became little more than a brutal "work camp" called The Core, most of Central America was destroyed and flooded, becoming part of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. The Dark Man, along with his three main Lt.'s, Blade, Dracula, and Dr. Strange, conquered South America and defend it from everyone. The once safe harbor of Miami has become a blacked hole in once proud America, a proud achievement for the three Prelates who oversaw the destruction of Maimi, Prelates Pyro, Meltdown, and Nemesis. They burned the city to the ground, and everyone in it, all in the name of Survival of the Fittest. After that campain, Meltdown felt overwhelming remorse and left Apocalypse and joined Gambit and the X-ternals under the name Bomber. But that doesn't change the charred remains of Maimi.  
  
A black hole in space opens in the charred remains of Miami, and several figures step out, it is the Brotherhood of Mutants, and as soon as they finish stepping out, the portal closes. After the portal closes the Brotherhood looks around and sees one of the biggest holding pens they have ever seen, centered right where the Miami City Hall once sat.  
  
"Holy, thats the biggest Holding pen I've ever seen," Toad said  
  
"Cannonball, go and scout out the area, and do you're best not to get seen, once you get done, come back here." Avalanche said.  
  
"Sure thing boss," Cannonball said as he rocketed off into the air.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Several minutes later  
  
Cannonball landed infront of the Brotherhood and gave his report. He reported that while the pen appeared normal on the outside, there were twice the number of infinites there than normal, as well as what appeared to be several prelates, and something else, something he had never he seen before, it looked like a big head with legs and four arms.  
  
"Ok, so Infinites, Prelates, and what sounds like a mutate, thats just great, well, lets move out. We will go in using stealth, and hopefully we won't get noticed, we are here for Colossus's sister, and thats our top priority." Avalanche said.  
  
After Avalanche said that the Brotherhood moved out and headed toward the main compound, along the way they ran into an Infinite patrol and Avalanche killed all 15 Infinites by causing the ground below their feet to swallow them up. Once they reached the main compound Shadowcat phased into the main control area and killed the technichans and the two Infinite gaurds, then opened the doors that lead to the control room to let the other Brotherhood members in. After the Brotherhood got to the control room Toad hacked into the main computer and began to search for Colossus's sister.  
  
"Ok, I'm in," Toad stated, "Ok, here, oh, wow, hey guys there is like 20 sub-levels below in this facility, and she is on level 17, I am calling up a map now." As soon as Toad finished speaking a holographic map appeared, and Toad pointed out a section near the main holding area, this cell belongs to mutant #15680, according to the records, that child holds the name Rasputin." Toad then handed out a set of head set communicaters and then continued to speak, "We are going to need some one to stay here and watch our backs while we are down there."  
  
"I'll stay," Avalanche said, "my powers wouldn't be much of a help down there, now Toad, show me what to do."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A short time later in an elevator descending down to sub- level 17  
  
"Hey Avalanche, can you hear us?" Polaris said over her comm.  
  
"Yeah babe, your coming in clear." Avalanche said. "Ok, according to the scematics, there are 25 individual sections of hallway, each exactly 10 feet long, between the elevator door and the cell, and each section can be sealed in case of an escape attempt, you don't want to be in one of those sections because there is no ventilation in a sealed section, and the doors are resistent to heat and magnatism, this place is a death trap. When you get down there, there will be a hallway to the left, right, and directly ahead of you, Illyana is down the foward hallway."  
  
"Great pep talk Avalanche," Magma said.  
  
Thats when the elevator reached sub-level 17, Sadowcat poked her head out of the still closed door to check if the area was clear of guards, she looked down the hallways left, right, and straight, which was clear, so Shadowcat brought her head back in and opened the door. Unfortunately as the Brotherhood left the elevator, Prelate Pyro walked around the corner to the left, he smiled slightly and readied his flamethrowers at the Brotherhood, when he was spotted by the Brotherhood. Just as he let a blast of fire go, the Brotherhood hit the ground and were unharmed.  
  
"Go get her!" Toad yelled as he jumped at Pyro. Toad managed to pounce onto Pyro, forcing both of them behind a set of blast door, then he spit some ooze at the nearest control panal causing that section to seal both Pyro and Toad in, before any one else in the Brotherhood had a chance to react.  
  
The Brotherhood stood there slightly stunned for a moment, Toad had just sacrificed his life to kill Pyro, Magma was banging on that Blast door with tears streaming down her face, Toad had always been attracted to her and had hit on her constantly, but she never said or did anything about. It became clear when the door became red hot that Pyro had won the fight and was trying to get out, but all he would run out of air long before he managed to get through, although the heated metal was searing Magma's arms, she would heal it in a matter of moments, thanks to genetic alterations done to her by The Beast, she metabolized heat and healed any burn type injures in minutes.  
  
"Magma, he gave his life in order for us to be able to complete our mission, we will be able to mourn after the mission." Avalanche said over the comm.  
  
"Move out, we don't have much time before some one notices that Pyro is missing, or that no one can contact the control room," Shaowcat said.  
  
After Shadowcat finished talking the Brotherhood started down the hallway again. As the Brotherhood continued down the hallway the encountered three partols of Infinites and Magma, in her rage, incinerated them before the even had time to react. Soon the Brotherhood reached the door to Illyana's cell and Shadowcat told Avalanche to open the cell door. As soon as the cell door opened an alarm went off.  
  
"SHIT!" Polaris screamed.  
  
"Warning Intruder Alert in Sub-Level 17, Cell of Mutant #15680" was repeating over the base's intercom system."  
  
Over the intercom Avalanche was heard saying, "Uh, guys I got some company up here, the elevator is waiting for you, I suggest you get your asses out........" Thats when the comm went out.  
  
"Kitty, get Illyana and get out of here, you are the only one here who doesn't need the elevator," Colossus yelled as he saw Infinites coming from both directions.  
  
Shadowcat ran into the cell and grabed Illyana and picked her, then Shadowcat phased and started to run, foward and upward as her power allows. She left her husband and her team mates back on sublevel 17.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Brotherhood was running from the horde of Infinites that were streaming from the main area. Husk had shed her normal skin and become Titanium, with massive talons instead of fingers and she shreaded any Infinite that got in her way. Polaris stopped and began to focus her limited power to cause the walls, ceiling, and floor to block the oncoming Infinites from behind them. However as she finished a long red thing shot out of the Infinites before them and impaled Polaris.  
  
Polaris's eyes went wide, and she looked down and said "Fuck" as the thing pulled out of her and she fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"He he he, Stupid Gene-Tratior got what coming to her," a voice said from within the Infinites, then made itself know, as a creature that looked like a giant head with legs and four small arms, and a long blood soaked tounge. "Sugar Man kill Gene-Tratior, Boss'll be pleased."  
  
The Brotherhood attacked the Infinites infront of them with all they had and Colossus attacked Sugar Man, who's tounge couldn't get through his metal skin. Colossus beat the Sugar Man to death, until only little Sugar Man peices were all that was left. The rest of the Brotherhood was able to defeat the Infinites with ease.  
  
After the battle the Brotherhood started to run to the elevator, as the reached it Husk screamed out in pain and collapsed, and behind her stood Prelate Berzerker laughing and prepared for another blast, but stopped when Magma cried out in rage, and released the biggest feiry blast she ever has, and vaporized Berzerker and all the Infinites in the hallway, then Magma passed out. The Brotherhood then pulled Magma and Husk into the Elevator and went up to the surface.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
When the elevator reached the surface, they saw the main compound in ruins, then Colossus said, "This is Lance's work."  
  
That was when Lance, Kitty, and Illyana walked up to them, Lance was bleeding heavily from his right arm and left leg and was leaning on Kitty for support.  
  
"Where's Lorna?" Lance asked.  
  
"She was killed." Colossus admited to his friend.  
  
Lance looked as if he wanted to collapse and cry but kept up a strong face, even as a tear went down his cheek, and said, "Come on, I found an old helicopter, it should be able to get us to Bayville."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
What nobody knew was that the Sugar Man could regenerate from a small peice of himself, and a mini Sugar Man, only about one inch tall was hiding in Colossus's boot  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in what used to be the main command area, the former director of this facility, The Red Skull, smashed his hand on his desk.  
  
"Ahhh, the infamous Nazi supersoldier, Red Skull. You go from one genocidal madman to another, how Ironic." a voice said from behind.  
  
"Who dares!" The Red Skull yelled as he turned to see a man, floating over the floor.  
  
"Oh, pardon my rudeness, my name is Dr. Stranger," the man said as he raised his hands, then a strange green light appeared around Strange's hands.  
  
The Red Skulls eyes went wide with recognition of the name Dr. Strange went through his head, unfortunately, it was also the last thought that went through his head. Dr. Strange's spell killed The Red Skull after that, and destroyed the rest of the facility as well.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next: Gambit and the X-ternals 


	5. Minor Side Story: Weapon X

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well actually I own The Dark Man, but nothing else.  
  
A/N: This Chapter is an is short and is important for plot information, it is not part of the main story. The side stories will be Weapon X, X-Man, Factor X, and mabey something to do with the Humans, I don't know yet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
London, England  
  
Weapon X and Jean Grey were moving through the ruins of London, headed toward the Big Ben and the Human High Council. London, like most of European cities were ruins, a result of Apocalypse's war. After he conquered America he bombed most other cities of the world, so that no country could stand against him.  
  
Logan and Jean both looked up just as a group of humans were jumping at them. The Humans yelled MUTIE and attacked them.  
  
"Yeah, we are, and damn proud of it too Bud," Logan said in a gruff voice as his claws sprang from his hands and stopped mere inches away from the lead human's face.  
  
"Logan, we are here to see Duncan and Moria, and if we kill any one, the Sentinals will hunt us down, you know that," Jean said in a calm voice.  
  
"Look Bud, we are here to see The Human High Council, we have an urgent message for them," Logan said as he withdrew his claws.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A short time later  
  
Logan and Jean entered what used to be the top of Big Ben, and before them stood Moria Trask, Henry Gyrich, Victor Von Doom, Robert Kelly, and Duncan Matthews. They were the Human High Council, there was one missing member, Nick Fury.  
  
"Duncan, we have vital information for you," Jean said  
  
"And where did you get this Information?" Gyrich, the most anti-mutant person on the council.  
  
"Sinister gave it to us," Logan said  
  
"And you expect us to trust HIM!" Gyrich screamed  
  
"Shut up Henry," Doom ordered, "lets see what the it says first." Then Doom took the intel rod from Logan and inserted it into. As he looked at the data he said, "Holy Shit, Apocalypse has restarted the cullings."  
  
The Council stood there in silence for a moment, then Moria started to talk, "Logan we need you to go to Wundago Mountain and find Gateway, so we can teleport the Nukes over America and destroy Apocalypse."  
  
"Alright, I'll go, but Jean stays here," Logan said as he left.  
  
Shortly after Logan left, Kelly started to speak, "If your going to nuke America, then we have to get as many people as we can out, I am sending the Sentinals to get them out."  
  
"I am going too, you'll need someone to get them to the sentinals." Jean said  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End Side Story: Weapon X 


End file.
